


Creativity

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Steve is a Graphic Designer, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper hired a new, very handsome, graphic designer, and warns Tony that he can't take their new employee out for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness :/

**Creativity  
**

'What the hell!' Tony hissed as he followed Pepper into her office. 'Who is that and why have I never seen him before? Fuck, nobody should be allowed to look that good in a suit. Except me, maybe. But damn, is he a model for our new campaign? Am I allowed to woo him? Hereby I beg you, oh Pepper, the great and powerful, for permission to court him.'

'You're ridiculous,' Pepper sighed as she practically shoved him into her office. That didn't keep him from looking back at the man.

'I'm not kidding,' Tony said as he tried to look past Pepper, but she blocked his view. 'I'm very interested. I'm not planning on using him once, I want that in my bed every night. It's a booty....no, no, I wanted to say beauty. Truly. Honestly. Beauty. Hot. Just look at that!'

'Stop looking at him and listen to me for a moment,' Pepper commanded. 'He’s our graphic designer for the new campaign. You have seen his work, remember? You have a meeting with him in five minutes and you will not flirt with him. This won't end up with the two of you going out for coffee and this definitely isn't going to end in your bed! This man is the best in the business and we need him for this project. No touching. Did I make myself clear?'

'Sir, yes sir!' Tony said in a mocking tone. 'This is the reason why I wasn't allowed to do the interviews, right? You knew I'd pick him, even if his work was terrible. But I can be professional. I'll be a good boy! What's his name?'

'Steve Rogers,' Pepper answered as she shove a file in his direction. 'Here’s all the information you need. Make sure he makes this campaign the best ever.'

'Steve Stark has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?' Tony asked, a wicked grin stretched across his face.

Pepper hit his arm before kicking him out of her office.

'Hi, I'm Tony Stark, you must be Steve Rogers,' Tony greeted with a brilliant smile. 'Sorry I couldn't be at the interviews, but I've seen your work and I'm impressed.'

'Thank you very much, mister Stark.'

'Please, Steve, call me Tony. We'll be working together a lot in the future, so I don't want to be too formal about this,' Tony said as he led the graphic designer into his office. 'Coffee?'

'Yes, thanks, Tony,' Steve said, shooting Tony a grateful smile.. 'Black, one sugar.'

Tony grinned as he poured two cups of coffee. Steve seemed to feel at ease, because he sat down on one of the couches and curiously looked around.

'The CEO told me not to flirt with you, but I can't promise anything,' Tony joked. When he turned around he saw there was still a smile on Steve's face, so he pushed it a little further. 'A graphic designer that is so perfectly designed himself, hard to resist.'

'You're very nicely engineered yourself, if I may say so,' Steve smirked.

Tony laughed as he handed Steve his coffee.

'I have a feeling you and I will get along very well! Now let's talk business and get that over with, so I can take you somewhere for lunch.'

'We better hurry up then,' Steve laughed as he took his papers out of his bag.


End file.
